New Beginnings
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ted/OC. He let her be with another guy for years. When the opportunity finally comes, can he get the girl of his dreams?


**A/N: I'd been wanting to write a Ted story for awhile now, and since this girl is my favorite author on the site, and she loves Ted, I decided to write her as the OC in this. Enjoy! I hope you like it, Sunny. **

He remembered who she was the second he saw her face. The memories of their past flooding through his mind. His heart beating faster then it should have been. All he had wanted was to come to this stupid company party and have a good time. Drink a little, attempt to dance a bit,hang with the guys, but the second Sunny walked through the door, Ted's hopes were gone.

Ted watched her walk into the door and through the crowd. Her steps graceful and effortless, as if she was floating. He was sure the look on his face was the same as it always had been when he used to see her, jaw slightly ajar, his eyes bright. The complete opposite of Sunny's shining, smiling, beautiful face.

Her black skirt swayed as she moved to the music that was playing. Ted hadn't even thought about why she was there, until now. She wasn't a WWE Diva, or a staff member. Last time he checked, she didn't even like wrestling.

As he sat on the edge of a chair, his blue eyes continuing to watch her slim body dancing across the room, he let his mind wander to the last time he was at a party with Sunny...

_xXxXxXx_

_**Night after the last day of high school. Last party of the year. **_

_"Your kidding, right?" Ted raised his eyebrows as him and one of his best friends sat on the couch in Randy Orton's house. _

_Sunny giggled. "Not one bit."_

_Ted closed his eyes and shook his head, tilting his head and giving her a questionable look. "Why?" _

_"I know your not gay or anything, Ted," Sunny grinned. "But how do you not see how hot Randy is?" _

_He rolled his eyes. "You like him because he's hot? That is so cliche, Sunny."_

_Sunny rolled her own eyes back at him. "Thats not the only reason I like him, Ted. He is also athletic, cute, smart, he has pretty eyes, and he has a tattoo!"_

_Ted blinked. "You do realize that out of those six reasons you just listed, three of them are because of his looks." _

_"Your point?" _

_"Never mind," Ted sighed. "But, still, Randy's one of my best friends, don't even think about getting involved with him."_

_"Why not?" Sunny whined. _

_Ted shook his head. "He's bad news. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Aw, why? Does someone like me?" she teased, giggling._

_He silently prayed she didn't notice the obvious blush coming to his cheeks. He laughed nervously. _

_She hadn't noticed. "It's okay, Ted. I know you don't like me. Your my best friend," she smiled brightly, leaning in to hug him tightly._

_A wide, stupid grin came to his face as he hugged her back. It was obvious to everyone except Sunny that he liked her._

_"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

_Ted and Sunny pulled apart from the hug, both looking up to see Randy Orton towering over them. While Ted's face was probably one of anger, Sunny's face was shining more then it usually was._

_"Nope, nothing at all," she exclaimed, a bright smile on her face._

_Randy wore his trademark cocky smirk on his face as he looked down at her. "Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink," he suggested, nodding towards the kitchen. _

_Sunny shot up. "Definitely!"_

_"Great. After you," he lead her away from Ted, and into the kitchen. Ted sighed, running a hand over his face. He knew he shouldn't have let that happen..._

_xXxXxXxXx_

Now, many years later, Ted watched that same girl dancing, but not with Randy, who she'd dated for years after that night. Yeah. Turns out Randy had liked her, too. Just Ted's luck, his two best friends had started going out. Every time they had hung out, he felt like the ultimate third wheel. A very jealous third wheel who sometimes wanted to run Randy over.

It seemed like a whole few hours had passed as he sat there watching her dance to song after song, but in reality, it had only been about ten minutes, and it was exactly twelve minutes after he had first spotted her when she spotted his as well. Her eyes got a new sparkle in them and she stopped dancing. A bright smile came to her face as she pushed through the other divas and superstars and crew members who were dancing.

Ted's heart was beating through his chest. She was coming over to him. She was just a few feet from him. The girl he'd liked ever since he first met her. The girl who still to this day never found out how he felt about her. The girl who, after her and Randy broke up, had left town, and he'd never heard from her again. The girl who he still loved, and he thought about daily.

"Ted," she said softly once she had reached his spot on the chair.

He couldn't find any words. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die right there because he couldn't breathe. That would be a terrible impression. He smiled. "Hi."

Nice.

"It's been awhile," she said, watching as he stood up, then holding her arms out.

He gladly leaned in, wrapping her in a hug, holding her tightly for a moment before pulling back. "Yeah, it sure has. What, 5 or 6 years, right?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "About that. God, you've changed."

"I have?"

"No, not really. Just trying to do the usual talk you have with someone you haven't seen in awhile," she shrugged.

Ted smirked. "Thats what I thought. Well, you haven't changed either. Your still super hot."

Sunny rolled her eyes, hitting him on the arm. "Gee, thanks, Teddy."

He chuckled softly. "So, hey, what are you doing here anyways? And how did you get in? It's a private company party."

Her eyes went to the ground, and lingered there for a moment. She finally looked back up at Ted, and opened her mouth to speak, but when she did, a deeper voice stopped her.

"Sunny! There you are!"

Randy.

He walked over and slipped a tattooed arm around her shoulders. He must have invited her. But why?

"Randy wanted to see me, actually," Sunny said quietly, looking straight into Ted's eyes.

"Oh," Ted muttered, wanting to look at the ground, but he couldn't allow himself to stop looking back at Sunny.

Randy spoke next. "So, Sunny, you want to go get a drink and talk? Catch up a bit?"

She opened her mouth to answer. Ted felt all to familiar emotions coming back. This moment seemed like deja vu.

_Randy wore his trademark cocky smirk on his face as he looked down at her. "Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink," he suggested, nodding towards the kitchen. _

Ted couldn't let that happen again. Sunny's mouth was forming an answer, and it looked like yes, but Ted beat her to it. "Actually," he said quickly, "I was hoping I could talk to her for a second."

Randy blinked, furrowing his brow a bit, confused, but he pulled his arm off of Sunny and started back away slowly. "Um, sure. I'll go hang with Cody..."

Giving Ted a questionable look, Randy walked off. Ted's eyes went from Randy's retreating figure, to Sunny's shining, bright face.

"What was that about?" she asked, smiling.

He shrugged. "I wasn't done with you, yet."

"Gosh, Ted, you make it sound like I'm a toy," Sunny giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he smirked.

She smiled softly up at him. "Now, really, why didn't you let me go with Randy?"

Ted sighed. He couldn't lie to her, could he? "Because last time I let you go off with him, you guys started dating."

"And you didn't like that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Not one bit."

"Why not?"

"Because..." he took in a deep breath. "I liked you."

Sunny's eyes widened. She reached out and hit Ted hard on the arm. He cringed, rubbing where she had hit him. Sunny rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Ted? Because I liked you back in high school, too!"

His own blue eyes widened as well. "Your kidding me. God, I wish I would have known.. wait, then why did you date Randy?"

She shrugged innocently. "I was trying to make you jealous. Duh."

"Well don't I feel stupid," Ted ran a hand down his face, laughing softly. "That sucks."

"Oh?" Sunny quirked an eyebrow, moving slowly closer to him. "Well what if I were to say that I still did like you. And the reason I came here tonight was to see you?"

Ted was positive she could hear his heart pounding. He had to be cool about this though. He couldn't completely bomb this. He decided to play it cocky. "Well," he smirked. "I think I'd just have to do this...."

With one swift movement, he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her in against his body, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Once he finally pulled away, Sunny had that bright, shining smile on her face. "So," she said, breathlessly. "I don't think Randy will approve of this."

Ted smirked. "He had you back then. I've liked you to long to let him get in the way. If he doesn't approve, well... he can get the fuck over it."

Sunny giggled before pulling Ted down for another kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! **


End file.
